


.happy all the time.

by grimnoir_cupid



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Boys In Love, Drug Abuse, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fist Fights, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Adam (The Hollow), Gay Male Character, Good Writing, Hate to Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Manipulation, Queer Themes, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 9,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimnoir_cupid/pseuds/grimnoir_cupid
Summary: Reeve has lived in the Compound ever since he could remember. He knows he's a lab rat, just a pawn in an endless game, but that doesn't stop him from rebelling where he can. The day he and his friends try and finally escape the Compound is the day everything they knew about their lives and the world are wrong. (Ongoing)
Relationships: Adam/Kai (The Hollow), Adam/Kai/Reeve (The Hollow), Adam/Reeve (The Hollow), Mira/Skeet (The Hollow), Mira/Vanessa (The Hollow), Reeve/Skeet (The Hollow)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 19





	1. Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want the fandom to go away! So I'm presenting this AU: Shady Science Experiments. (I also like Reeve a lot, so he's the main character. Also, everyone's super gay.)

"I wau't kib yon aub sei I'va navar couzibarab it," Skeet said, twirling his spaghetti with his plastic fork. He sighed and looked away. 

I won't kid you and say I've never considered it. We had made a cryptic new language, one we had used since we were little. Somebody would ask us what we were saying, and we'd bluff ourselves out of the explanation. Sometimes they'd make us stop, but most of the time they let us have our weird language.

It was for secret talks. The ones we'd get in major trouble for if anyone could understand us.

We sat in the cafeteria. It was dreary and glass as always. Glass tables, semi-glass walls. Very transparent. Most of the kids sat with their groups: The Natures, the Strong-Arms, the Speedsters, the Flights, the Forges, the Hovers, the Screams, the Biggos, etc.

Me and Skeet had clicked from the jump, though. So we were friends; a Speedster and a Hover in yellow vs. red track suits. We were scheming at a mostly-empty table. We were some of the only kids at the Compound that mixed groups.

"I just don't want to get wiped again. This is the first dang time my folks actually let me remember stuff," he said. He took a bite of his meal. "And if we get caught, it'll be way worse for you, man."

"It's always worse. I can't worry about that right now, though." I squeezed my burger, hesitant to take a bite. Who knew what they put in it? Why take a chance, today of all days? I put it down. "The party is tomorrow night! There's our chance. Nobody will want us there anyway---"

"Nah, my parents will be there and watching me. They love these kind of stuff." Skeet glanced at my burger and narrowed his eyes. "There's nothing wrong with that, you know."

My stomach growled up a storm, but I pushed my plate away. It was different for him. His parents were rich, and thoroughly respected in the Compound. They wouldn't have his food tainted or nothing like that.

Kids like me didn't get to have that guarantee. "I'm fine."

He shook his head and shoved his own plate to me. "Have it. It should be fine. I'm not sick or anything."

Of course you're not, I thought. But that wasn't cool. My eyes jumped down to his shackled ankles. They matched the gloves on my hands. The shackles were steel and beeping red. Those were his anchors, and they did well at weighing him down.

He was in the same boat as me. I couldn't go around thinking he wasn't struggling, too.

"Thanks," I said. I took up the fork and started eating. He smiled and picked at his ratty beanie.

He looked so tired, but I couldn't let this go. "You can just zoom us out when the gates open! Easy as that, we'll be out of here!"

"You forgot about these?" he kicked up his legs, his anchors rattling. "Nobody's zooming anywhere."

"But that's where my plan comes in!" I exclaimed. Some kids looked over at us like we were nuts, and maybe we were. "You remember those new kids? The Forge and the Nature?"

Skeet rolled his eyes. "Kai Ito? He's like, the most annoying kid ever. Should've stayed on the other side of the Compound."

"Skeet." There were eight sections of the Compound. We were in Sector Five. People only transferred here when they weren't clicking right, or weren't obeying right. If Kai was moving here, he must have been something like the rest of us. A rebellious lab rat. "He can get those things off you. This Forge could be like, our saving grace."

"Why him? Why not any other Forge here?"

"'Cuz he's probably new at causing trouble. A perfect rich kid suddenly shows up at Sector Five? This is detention for this kid."

"Do you even know what he did?"

"No..." I grinned. "But I'm ready to find out!"

"And why you mention the girl, then? What's she got to do with anything?"

I shrugged. I looked over at the Nature and Forge tables. Kai was staring down at his food all timid and stuff. The Nature girl (Mira?) was talking it up, waving her hands around and everything. "Oh. I just thought she was cool. She's probably gonna be an asset, too."

Skeet leaned forward, snatching up my burger and chomping into it. "You're insane, dude."

"You trust me though, right?"

"Obviously. But if anything goes wrong, it's definitely on you."


	2. Plain Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam steps onto the scene, which raises even more questions.

"Come on, now. Pick up the pace."

The guards ushered Adam down the silver hall. How could somewhere be bright and dark? It was so... creepy.

"Be glad you weren't moved out like the rest of them," a guard said. Their guns were at the ready. As if he'd actually try anything.

Adam tried his best to blur into the background when he was in Sector Seven. It was hard to do, being a Strong-Arm and all, but he had usually managed it well.

Now he had to start all over again, right before the graduation? He didn't even have his Sector-mates with him. It just didn't make sense. "Why not me? Why couldn't I go to the new Compound?"

A hard push forward was his answer. A barrage of chatter flooded his ears as they made it to a pair of tall double doors. A guard pressed his finger against the door and it lit up, and in a second, they were craning open. It opened up to a cafeteria. It was like Sector Seven's, except... glassy. Like you could see through almost everything. Weird. Adam was used to dry walls and concrete floors.

Maybe they put a lot of work into this one? he wondered to himself. He was escorted forward. As if on cue, all head rose up, curiously observing him.

Here we go. He'd never blend in now. Why couldn't they have slipped him into a bunk real quick and have nobody notice? He would've been able to settle down, too... Not that he had much to settle down with.

"Attention! Everyone!" a voice boomed. It sounded headless and unreal, and really low.

Dr. Holmes. He was obviously using a loudspeaker somewhere. He always did.

"Hello, everyone of Sector Five! As you can see, we have someone new here today!" Now every eye was on Adam. Yikes. He looked down at his feet. 

"I know what you're all thinking: Why in the world are there so many new students in Sector Five this week?"

Some people glanced over at other tables. He picked up on a brunette kid lowering his head and a a blue-haired kid raising hers in defiance. The brunette didn't seem all that note-worthy, but he was definitely here for a reason. And the blue-hair was obviously into troublemaking of some kind.

He cleared his throat. "But I'll tell you now: There is something very exciting being planned for you all! But don't worry. No one will ruin the surprise for you.

"In regards to this new student here: He is an amazing example of the excellence of Sector Seven. It's being closed down now, but the new Compound being set up will be much more of a fit for them, much more well kept! It'll be smaller, but meant for only the most skilled students!"

Adam deflated. He was going to miss out on that? Typical. Of course he was singled-out.

"But here, Adam Hernandez-Chen, has arrived to encourage you to stay on the right path! Nothing like a Strong-Arm to show you leadership skills!"

The Strong-Arms in the corner cheered. They all wore the standard black track suits for their group. Adam could see the tiny flexed arm on their sleeves. He had the same on his. He hoped that they'd welcome him.

"Now, Adam, go sit with your peers! And, heck, mingle anywhere you want! All of you here are meant to learn from him." Dr. Holmes laughed. "Signing off!"

And the voice cut out. The guards tapped his arm and he nodded, going in the direction of the Strong-Arms. He looked around. His eyes landed on a single table.

It had a Speedster and a Hover. The Hover had short dreads and big dark eyes. He was glaring at Adam like he had killed someone he loved. 

The Speedster across from the Hover was looking back at him. He was blond and looked like he hadn't slept in years. He didn't seem to feel anything toward Adam.

Adam shook his head and kept moving toward the Strong-Arms. He didn't want to mess with people who would make him be seen too much. He already had to deal with being the savior of everyone's behavior. 

But he felt the Hover's eyes on his back the whole time, and he hoped to God this wouldn't mess with his resolve.


	3. Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More characters are drawn into Reeve's plan of escape.

Right after lunch, I jogged up to Kai.

Skeet had decided to investigate the new(er) guy. I didn't know if we could really trust him, but Skeet could do what he wanted. So I was left alone to deal with the Forge. He had been dragging behind his group, so it would be easy enough to pull him over.

"Hey, man!" I waved to him. He looked around, probably confused, so I was like, "Kai!"

He focused on me. His face was like, Why's a Hover talking to me? Hovers and Forges don't talk.

But I made it to him and said, "How you doing, my guy?"

His eyes switched from his feet to my eyes, down and back up again. He looked a little surprised. He said, "Oh. Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for asking, dude."

Okay. Good start. "You want to sit with us tomorrow? You didn't seem all that happy with your group. It's hard to deal with graduation with people don't like."

He chuckled at that. Guess I was funny. He fiddled with the zipper of his gray track suit. He was thinking hard, I guess. "I don't think that's allowed?"

"You asking?"

"No--- I just don't wanna get in trouble again. You know?"

"Hm... Yeah." Maybe he wasn't how I pegged him. But that could be fixed. I could like, force him or something. "But it's fine. You ain't see me and that Speedster? We sit next to each other."

His lips tugged to the side. "Skeet Johnson."

"Yeah." Maybe they really did know each other? They didn't seem buddy-buddy. "He's really cool."

"Sure." He looked to the doors, where the guards glared at us. "We should get going... I'll think about it, okay?

"What's your name?"

"Reeve." I stuck out my hand. He took it gingerly---

"LET'S GO!" a guard barked. He pulled away sped-walked to the door. I simply strolled out the door, and I was rewarded with a shove. I went down the silver hall, and I saw the Forge way ahead. He turned the corner and was gone. I hoped he wouldn't be hard to mold by tomorrow.

Then it hit me: Would I be able to convince him by tomorrow? I hadn't figured he'd be a goody-two shoes. And him and Skeet beefing would complicate things. I made my way down the hall that opened up to the expanse ahead. I wen down the stairs and to my next class (because prisoners just HAVE to be smart). It would give me time to work out the kinks... and how I'd get that girl Mira on our side in a day.

.............................................................................................................

Skeet found that Strong-Arm kid in the bathroom.

The guy wasn't out near the sinks or the urinals; Skeet could hear him in a stall. Quiet weeping sounded from one of them. He hadn't known it was Adam at first. He honestly hadn't known where to look, so he wanted to go to the bathroom to collect himself, and heard somebody sad-sacking.

Skeet had just thought some unfortunate kid had been punished again. He knew it could get really bad for certain kids; he didn't like it, but there wasn't much he could do about it... he could barely protect himself.

"Hey?" He went up to the stall. He had to try this time. Reeve flashed through his mind. Yeah. "You good in there?"

"Mmm?" A sob was mixed with confusion. "I'm--- I'm good, I'm good..."

"You sure?" He tried to see through the slit in the door. Maybe that was creepy, but he needed to know who was so sad---

He saw light brown skin and an over-the-top slick-back. Adam. He said, "Yeah. Really. I'm fine."

"Hey, um..." Skeet sighed. "I actually wanted to find you."

"What? Me?" Then he grumbled, "Right. Me. You- You want some advice or something?"

"No. No, sorry... I wanted to ask if you wanted to be friends?"

"Friends... with you?"

"You don't gotta say it like that," he replied. He brought his hand to his beanie. Was he doing this right? "I mean, if you crying must not like your boys like that."

"It's not that. They're great." He huffed. "I'm just... homesick."

"I get that. I mean, I don't like my home too much, but I don't like... leaving my friend."

"Oh. Yeah."

"Yeah."

And they really just stayed there. After awhile, the bell rang. The two left together, and Skeet wanted to introduce him to Reeve almost immediately. This guy seemed super chill.

At least this part was easy.


	4. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We jump to Mira's perspective and see a glimpse of how she's handling the Compound.

For the first few days she'd shown up at Sector Five, Mira slammed her fist into the side of the wall. Repeatedly. Nobody bothered her about it. Guess they understood.

But, after a while, understanding ended when her knuckles sprung a leak. Now, Mira resorted to sinking against that same wall and crying.

The other Natures watched her. Some sat on their bunks, others touched up their makeup... But most stood around and talked (pretending to not be staring at her). She covered her face with her sleeves, pulling her legs to her chest. Her tears seeped into her green sleeves. Stupid green sleeves. She was going burn those sleeves when she got out of here.

If you ever get out of here, a tiny voice nagged. She shooed the voice away. She couldn't think like that, not when things were already so bad. She just had to focus on getting back to them. She didn't really know how... but she had to try. 

"Mira?"

Somebody sat next to her. The person wore a bright pink towel. Her skin was engraved with leaves, and her stringy green locs half-fell out of her hair towel. Her eyes were so kind. Probably a threat.

"What?" Mira wiped her eyes. She knew every word she'd say would be drenched in sadness. "What the heck do you want?"

"I just saw that you were, um. Pretty sad." The girl smiled. It was a nice smile. Stupid. "I get on edge when somebody's sad."

"I wanna go home," she whispered. She didn't know if those science goons could hear her, but I part of her didn't care. "How can you stand this? Them doing this to you?"

The girl--- Clara, maybe?--- sighed. "They do what's best for us. It's for the good of the world, to become the world's greatest soldiers. We're going to do a lot of good, just like kids like us have always have."

Oh, yeah. This system was around for over a century, since the Gene Crash. Some lucky scientists found a way to concentrate the gene, so it'd only affect people they wanted it to affect. So, yeah. Places like the Compound were made.

If she had been told a month ago that'd she'd be kidnapped and used as a soldier for this organization, she'd straight-up never believe you.

And she'd be a fool.

"So, what? We grow up and fight their wars? What kind of life is that?" she said, maybe a little too loud. Some kids stepped away from her, and others hid under their sheets.

But the girl next to her laughed nervously. "You kind of sound like how Reeve used to talk."

Mira blinked the last of her tears away. "Reeve?"

"Yeah. He's a Hover. You didn't notice him and the Speedster?"

It was hard not to. They stuck out like a sore thumb, red and yellow. They sat together everyday, ignoring their respective groups. The Speedster was kind of cute, though. And the Hover (Reeve?) looked pretty intimidating.

She had liked them immediately.

"Yeah, Reeve was alway a silly one. He got moved here from Sector One when he threw a poor teacher into the ceiling." Clara shook her head all disappointed. "Now he has to wear Stopping Gloves... same with Skeet, he has to wear Stopping Anklets after he ran over that guard a few years ago. His parents did not like that."

Mira ducked her head back into her legs. She didn't want them to see her grin. How had she not talked to these guys before? They were riots. "They got in trouble?"

"Oh, yeah. Skeet got his memory wiped again, and Reeve..." Clara pouted. "We don't like to talk about what they do to Reeve..."

Her heart skipped a beat. They were all kids. Mira was barely fifteen. She had even seen some five-year-old looking kids running around here. They did unspeakable thing to them, too?

But Clara piped up. "It's alright, though! They're learning their lessons, just as we should!

"And speaking of lessons... God, that Strong-Arm could teach me whatever he wants!"

The girls in the whole section laughed, and the boys just groaned and retreated to their sides of the section. Mira had been thinking about that guy (Adam?) herself.

Not that she liked him or anything! He just seemed... cool. Yeah. Cool.

She thought of his light brown skin and his perfectly coiffed hair. Her cheeks fired up. Maybe there were good things to look forward to, here?

Maybe.


	5. Phase Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain Flight has been waiting too long to bring revolution to the lab rats like her.

Vanessa had waited three entire years for this. It was time, just like Gustav said it was.

"You gotta calm down, sis," Nisha said, juggling her little balls of flame. She lounged in her make-shift hammock. The two skinny trees struggled to support her careless weight. After awhile, she started combing her fingers through her long black hair. Smoke danced along her brow. "Like, I really do get it... but soon everything's gonna go boom boom boom real soon. We should try resting right now. Vibing."

"I can't!" Vanessa flew up and kicked a tennis ball out of the air. Below her on the other side of the meadow was Tyler, who had set up his generator and tennis ball machine for her to practice chop/kicking them away. Each one hurdled into the ground, or into a tree, or into the sky (never to be seen again). "Once we get to free everyone who wants to be free--- we can start on Phase Two!"

Vanessa was obsessed with Phase Two. We prayed about P2, and wished on stars about P2. It meant taking the system down.

No more assimilation. No more government insistence. No more watching her friends suffer. She launched a ball extra hard at the thought. It almost hit Tyler, which he was not with.

"Yo! Careful where you aim!" he huffed, rubbing his generator affectionately. "Don't make me strike you out of the sky!"

"Hush, Weather Boy. I just got a bit excited. It's a big week for us!"

"That's why we gotta do some partying!" Nisha piped up. Fireworks started exploding in her eyes. "I already talked to Iris, and she and some Hovers are getting everything ready."

Tyler was down. "Ooh! Is it too late late to join the snack committee?"

She rolled her eyes. Everybody knew about the party. "How can you guys be thinking about this stuff?"

"Those people are thinking about parties. Why we gotta be doom and gloom and the darn time? It's not fair." Nisha sat up. "They about to dress up fancy and send their kids to die. Pffft!"

"Revolution's for celebrating, Lochness!" Tyler started powering his generator down. "We should get back. It's getting late."

"Yeah. The party's tonight, and I need time to look cute!"

"Sure, right." Flashes of dresses and an elegant life went through Vanessa's mind. A life she hated. She gently landed on the ground. "Let's go before Nisha blows a fuse."  
................................................................................................................................................................................................................

It didn't take long for the brawls to happen.

A Strong-Arm slammed face first into a table. A Hover on the other side of the area laughed maniacally.

There was only so much room in this underground warehouse, but lab rat kids used it to its "potential". 

Which meant... this.

"I'm about to scorch these bozos," Nisha said, wicked smile appearing. She was in a pretty grey layered skirt and tank top.

Next thing you know, she was shooting lasers of fire at an unsuspecting Biggo, who had swollen up at the fright. Their head crashed into the ceiling, and they started grabbing angrily at Nisha. She sped off chuckling, aiming at some kid named Jerry. (He was a Nature, so what was he about to do? Poor guy.)

"Fun party," Vanessa said, pouring herself some punch. She spotted Iris mingling with some other Biggos. She smoothed down her purple fade as she spoke timidly to some tall Latine guy. They were too far away for Vanessa to hear them.

How the heck did the adults allow this? Sure, they probably didn't know much about responsibility themselves, but if they could plan revolts, they could definitely restrict out-of-control midnight skirmishes.

Skirmishes. Ugh. She rinsed the "vocabulary" word out of her mouth with a sip. Why was she thinking about her life from before, now? It had been too long for her to get nostalgic now.

Vanessa picked at her army fatigue pants. Maybe she should start something with somebody. Somebody hot. Yeah. Maybe a Forge or something. Maybe she should pull Nisha to the side and ~talk~ to her.

She looked around. Nisha had a Weather in a headlock. She was thoroughly enjoying this. Good for her.

Vanessa took another sip as she pondered over interrupting her---

Nah. She decided against it. It was better to stand there and... think. And try to finally forget.

Would her parents be at that graduation? Did they sponsor a new kid? They always got a new kid if...

No, Vanessa, no! she scolded herself. No remembering!

She was being so... weird today. 

But she'd be better tomorrow. She'd take her revenge, and save all her old friends, and everything would be alright.

Yeah, right, definitely. Definitely.


	6. Sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reeve is forced to face Adam under concerning circumstances. Is this the true Adam being presented, or is there more to know?

It was the day of the graduation, and we had seven hours to get Kai and Mira on our side.

"And Adam," Skeet said. He had come to the Hover section to pick me up for Sparring class. "Don't forget about him, man."

I struggled to not roll my eyes. "We barely know him!"

"We barely know the other two. Why can't I have an emotional support tag-a-long, too?"

"Just because a random pretty face shows up, you wanna jump up and include him?"

"Who's pretty?"

A shiver ran down my back as I turned to see the speaker. The Adam guy approached us, looking all nervous. (His eyes were so broooown.)"Oh- I didn't mean to intrude, I only..."

He saw my face and glanced away, biting his lip. His jawline tightened before my eyes. He said, "Know what? I'll shut up now."

"Nah, dude," Skeet said moving over to throw an arm around his friend's shoulder. "We were just talking about a Forge boy that was kind of cute."

Adam's eyes fluttered as his gaze flicked to me and then back to Skeet.

He and Kai would get along.

"Um, which one?" Adam said. Was that a blush?

Skeet answered by steering Adam forward down the hall. I lagged behind them, huffing every so often so that Skeet knew how much I hated this. At some point before we came up on the Sparring Room, I said (in our secret language), "Hom ceu ma trnzt hiw?"

How can we trust him?

He replied with, How can we trust anyone? You're just being picky!

"If you guys want a minute, I can just go in..." Adam said, hand on the handle of the door. His confusion was evident.

"Yeah, you go on in. The Forge is in this class, too. You get to guess." Skeet waved as Adam retreated into the double doors. Then he turned to me. "So the Nature is more of an asset than a Strong-Arm?"

"Please, Skeet." I walked past him, trying to get to the door, but he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"What's up with you? What you got against him?"

I huffed, opening the door. "Strong-Arms aren't saints, man. They're mean, and they will stab you in the back."

I entered the Room before he could reply. I didn't want to be late. Anything but late.  
...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Reeve Wayne, Hover1045, you are up!"

I looked up at Dr. Ruben with confusion. I held up my hands in protest. My Gloves weren't going to let me-

BEEP BEEP.

My Stopping Gloves loosened, and flashed green. The level of friction had lessened. I'd probably be able to levitate something now.

I grumbled, stepping into the middle of the Sparring circle. Why---?

"Adam Hernandez-Chen, Strong-Arm502, you are up!"

Adam shyly walked into the Sparring circle. His eyes bore into me. His hands twitched a bit, like he was ready for a fight.

I ground my teeth. Was this a freaking joke?

Dr. Ruben nodded, pushing up his glasses. "You know the rules. Don't kill each other. Just get them out of the circle, or render them unmovable."

I snorted. That'd be easy. I could just throw him---

"Start!"

Okay---

"Reeve! Hey!"

Adam was fast. Not Speedster-fast, but it took only a second or two for him to pounce on me. Him calling to me had thrown me off.

He knocked me down, and the back of my head slammed into the wooden floor. Then, he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to the edge of the ring. "I'm sorry, but I can't afford to lose..."

Red-hot rage boiled up in me. "Me either!"

I thrust my palm into his face and he flew sideways. A gasp sounded from the class/audience.

I hadn't thrown him back too far, though. Adam was flattened out, but still in the ring. He sat up as quick as he'd fallen. He rose shakily to his feet, fists up. His eyes darted everywhere, from me, to the surroundings, and then to our classmates.

He grinned, and it looked so kind and genuine. He suddenly felt like an old friend. "You finally get to use your powers, huh? Feels good, right?"

I stumbled back. I rushed to mimic him in stance. "Don't... Don't talk to me like you know me, bro."

Adam tilted his head knowingly. "I heard that you've had those Stoppers on a pretty long time. Skeet told me."

SKEEEEEEEET. "Dude, just shut up and fight---"

And in that moment, he did what I asked. You could have mistaken him for a Flight. He jumped into the air and dove at me. This time, he held my torso in place with his knees, and had my wrists down.

Stopping Gloves had nothing on this.

"Does this count?" Adam asked. He looked up at Dr. Ruben. "He can't move."

The man bunched his lips to the side and nodded. "Win goes to Strong-Arm502!"

He softened his grip and I pushed him off of me. I knew it. I knew it.

I shuffled back to the class, standing away from Skeet. I found Kai in the background and stood by him. He looked flabbergasted as always and stared down at his feet. 

"Hi," he whispered.

And I replied with a simple,"Hey."


	7. Too Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reeve is on edge from the fight, and his trust in Adam lowers way past zero.

I ignored Skeet at lunch. We still sat with each other, but he could've been a ghost for all I cared.

He stabbed his salad, not meeting my eyes. "It was just a match. He probably wasn't trying to come at you personally, dude."

"You hear something?" I asked Kai. He sat right next to me. He got up the courage to join us today.

"A lot of excuses, actually." He smirked, looking over at my (ex-)friend. "I mean, I'm picking up a little white noise here and there, too-"

Skeet gripped his fork, knuckles turning pale. "Shut up, Ito!"

Confidence I didn't know he had flared up. "Make me, Bernard."

Skeet gave an ugly face at the him, and Kai did returned it by sticking out his tongue.

Their kiddish-ness was pretty funny, but I didn't have time for it. My full attention was on Mira, now, though. She was glancing back. Was she creeped out? I hoped not. That would make her getting on our side way harder.

I tried at a friendly wave. She blinked, and had on the same expression that Kai had yesterday. Then, as I continued to stare at her, she waved back and smiled. I gestured for her to come over.

That's when she bit her lip, looked around at her groupmates, and then nodded. Not at me, but maybe for herself. She stood, picked up her tray, and made her way to our table in five giant steps. I dismissed the disapproving glares from the other tables.

Good, I thought. That was easier than I'd thought it would be, but I just had to accept the blessings I got. I'd ask more about her later. She settled down next to Skeet, though she was a little further away. He looked at her with big eyes, then turned his attention back to his meal. If I wasn't mad at him, I would've silently teased him.

"So. Guess this is where the cool kids sit." Mira had a salad, too, and started pouring ranch on it. "What do you guys talk about?"

Bastard parents. Torture. Freedom. Escape. "Oh, the usual. Class. Crushes. The approval of the scientists."

"Oh. Cool." She took a slow bite of her drenched lettuce. She kept her big bronze eyes on me, like she was expecting something from me.

A thought popped into my head: Maybe she's a spy?

I never considered that before. But I doubted that. Wouldn't she have been latched to us the first time she came, trying to weasel in?

Yeah. That made more sense...

But then what was that look for?

Rebel! Rebel! Rebel! The words blared in my head. That was it. Somebody must have told her something about me, and maybe Skeet, too.

Okay... I could work with that-

"Hey, everyone."

My shiver went down my back. Someone stood behind me, now, like they had simply appeared there.

"Oh. Hey, Adam." Skeet turned his head up and smiled a little. Mira peered up, too, and her cheeks turned red in seconds. Ugh. "Didn't see you there, buddy."

"'Cuz he walk like the dead," I mumbled.

And the guy had the balls to sit next to meee. The heck?

Kai had his eyes glued to Adam, too. I couldn't tell if he was into him or scared of him, but he was peeking from the side of me all shy. He said, "So, um... you're from that closed down Sector, right?"

"Mm-hm. That topic is a little touchy, though. Sorry, man." He had a cheeseburger in front of him. It was supremely untouched. He addressed me, with his perfect little eyebrows furrowed. "Hey, and I apologize about early. I have to be the example... and I-"

"You couldn't lose to somebody wearing Stopping Tech? Somebody who's in Sector Five?"

"No. No, no... I just couldn't mess up on my first fight here. That's it." He started picking off the seeds from his burger. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me!"

"Oh... I saw you hit your head pretty hard. I mean, concussions-"

"I don't have a concussion." I wanted to get up and leave. He was too close to me. I got a close-up of the tiny bicep on his sleeve. I could even smell the lemon soap he used. If you could smell that on a person, you were too close to each other.

Well, there was Skeet. I only trusted Skeet, but that boy was on thin ice right now as well.

Matter of fact? Kai was too close, too.

"Excuse me. I need to use the bathroom," I said, standing. "And, Mira, I wanna to speak to you after lunch. You got the time to?"

Her head snapped up. She looked at me with scrutiny. "Yeah. Yeah, sure. If you make it back in time."


	8. Play Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reeve needs time to think, but a certain someone wants to set something straight.

When I got there, I locked myself in a stall. Why was Skeet going so hard for this newbie? A newbie that fought me. I stood, pressing my forehead into the cold door. He was just switching up so fast...

I just stayed there for a few minutes. Something dropped in my heart. Was I overreacting? Maybe. Probably?

I sighed. I had to focus on the escape. That was all that mattered. Adam didn't matter, Skeet didn't matter (much). I needed everybody in this plan to be cohesive. I had to play nice, at least for now.

"Reeve?"

How was I supposed to stay calm if this guy insisted on having such an annoying voice?

I sucked in a breath. What told him that I wanted him follow me? "I just want to be alone right now, bro."

"I know we got off on the wrong foot." I heard him blow out a puff of air. Why the heck was he frustrated? "I think you guys are really cool. You just seemed really... free.

"And Skeet asked if I wanted to be friends with you, and like... yeah. I do. Like, I didn't know they were going to put you against me. I didn't have a choice, and..."

He groaned. "Look, I wouldn't have ever..."

"Okay, okay." I rubbed the frustration from my face. "Guess it was just a match. I got defensive, I'll admit it."

I reluctantly opened the stall door and stepped out. He looked down at me, hands in his pockets. I narrowed my eyes, trying to break his gaze, but he just kept it trained on me.

"We should go back." I pushed past him, checking him as I went. He inevitably sucked his teeth at that, and I smiled. Maybe I had to let him on the team, and maybe he would come in handy, but I wasn't going to make this so easy for him.

In my mind, he didn't deserve it.


	9. Important Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author of this AU says something important. What could it be?? You'll see.

Hey, guys! I know not a lot of people follow this story on Ao3 (yet!), but I feel it's important to point out that past this point, there will be some heavy topics explored. Abuse, systemic oppression, etc. It won't be that graphic, but there will be certain mentions and depictions of it, so... just a warning.

This is a fun story to write, but this is about a system in power experimenting and training kids to become soldiers, so... of course I can't frame it to be all cupcakes and rainbows with cute teen romances and squabbles.

If this isn't for you, or triggers you, I suggest you tread carefully if you choose to read further.


	10. Playlist for Main Characters!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a list of songs for my babies because I want to make one. (Some of these songs are related to the plot of the story. You can guess which as you go!)

Reeve Wayne:  
Teenagers by My Chemical Romance  
Bird Set Free by Sia  
No Friends by Cadmium

Adam Hernandez-Chen:  
Born to Die by Kelly Clarkson (Trolls: World Tour)  
Horrible Kids by Set It Off  
Born for Greatness by Papa Roach

Skeet Johnson:  
Bad Child by Tones and I  
Parents by Yungblud  
Wolf in Sheep's Clothing by Set It Off

Mira Rodriguez:  
Woman's World by Little Mix  
Angry Too by Lola Blanc  
Mad at Disney by Salem Ilese

Kai Ito:  
The Next Right Thing by Kristen Bell (Frozen 2)  
Familiar by from Steven Universe (song cover by Annapantsu)  
I'm a Mess by Bebe Rexha

Vanessa von Watson:  
Fight Song by Rachel Platten  
Dead Mom from Beetlejuice  
My Grand Plan from The Lightning Thief: The Musical

Nisha Chandran:  
Pyromania by Cascada  
So What by Pink  
Big Fun from Heathers: The Musical

Tyler Park:  
I'll Make a Man Out of You from Mulan  
When Will My Life Begin from Tangled  
Kill this Love by BLACKPINK

Iris Mbalia:  
I Think I'm in Love by Kat Dahlia  
Icon by Jaden (Smith)  
Helpless by Phillippa Soo

Iris Mbalia:

Bad Child by Tones and I (she gets an extra one to share with Skeet because the wheels in my head are turning)


	11. Iris! (Part 1/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris has something to say, too. Here, we get a glimpse into a seemingly insignificant player in this game. What does this mean for Reeve and the gang? 
> 
> Who knows?
> 
> Oh, wait, I do hehe >:)

Iris walked through the halls of the Compound in a daze. Today was the day. Phase One was about to be carried out. 

She spotted Adam with his mashed-up little group of friends at lunch. She had only known him a few days, but he seemed so nice. She watched him go after the Hover kid everyone gossiped about. He soon came back, trailing behind the Hover. She tried to convincingly converse with the other Biggos like usual, but her thoughts and attention kept dragging back to Adam. What was with him and that guy?

"I heard they're enemies, now! Imagine? Adam just got here!"

"Just his luck he gets mixed up with someone like Reeve..."

"He shouldn't be dealing with that crap! He's a Strong-Arm, for Pete's sake!"

"Wait, who's Pete, though?"

Iris only half-listened to her groupmates. They didn't know the half. 

Now, he and Reeve sat next to each other again. That Forge said something, and that got a smile out of the Hover. Adam followed suit. He touched his face when Reeve did, and stroked his hair when Reeve did. Like they were doing a subtle version Simon Says.

Interesting. Worrying, but interesting.


	12. Another Author’s Note...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me again.

I reeeeeally wanna update, but my computer’s busted! I’m not giving up on this story, but I need time to get another computer. Meanwhile, leave some comments! Tell me how you’re liking the story!


	13. Amnesiac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is having complications with the Strong-Arms, and a bit of a complication with his headspace. What is going on with him?

Right before the end of lunch, Adam's head started to hurt.

Maybe it was from him not eating... maybe that was it. He hadn't eaten much these few days. He was too scared to.

But that was okay. He'd eat at the graduation.

Adam rubbed his temple. He just wanted... He wanted to move forward. Adam looked to Reeve, who still refused to look at him straight. He didn't think the the guy would ever like him, but that'd be fine. He had new friends, new friends who weren't Strong-Arms... and he would be fine.

The bell rang. Lunch over. Time for last class, group-class. 

His heart skipped a beat. He glanced over at the Strong-Arms, and picked at his cuticles. Those kids were chugging their milk cartons, and arm wrestling and shoving each other away. That kind of thing could hurt, and he didn't want-

"Lunch is over! Fifth period, now!" a guard barked. "Prepare for the graduation!"

Yeah. Yeah! Whatever Strong-Arm based classes they were supposed to do were replaced with getting dolled up today! So... things were looking up for once.

The cafeteria started to clear out. Nobody wanted to get caught in the guard's wrath, but Adam was about to consider slugging behind. He got up, ready to start slow...

But Skeet threw his arm around his shoulders. It was... "Yo, you want us to walk you to the Strong-Arm Section?"

Adam bit his lip. "Is that-"

"Allowed?" Reeve cut in, taking Mira's hand in his. He acted like he wasn't paying attention, but Adam saw that rebellious scowl. "Who cares?"

Adam blinked, and blinked, and then managed a smile. It was small, but it was real. He never thought that'd ever happen. Usually his smiles were for gain.

But, maybe not anymore?

"Sure. Sure, man. I'd really like that."

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Look at you! Kissing Speedsters and stuff!"

"I wasn't-"

Adam got tossed into the wall, and fits of laughter followed. The guy (Phil...?) that had thrown him quickly forgot about Adam's existence as he sat on his friend's lap. The wicked laughing turned to giggles as they began to kiss. Adam turned away, his Forging ablaze. While his embarrassment plagued him, other Strong-Arms filled in for Phil.

A girl crouched near him. Terra Trapp.

Her blonde hair fell messily into her face. She already had on her form-fitted party dress. It was inky and cruel, and blanked her feet out of sight. "You guys must be reeeally close, huh?"

"I just got here yesterday! He was just being nice-"

"Hey, now!"

Her hand was around his throat. 

"Don't talk that way to a graduate."

She was crushing his Adam's apple. If he was a normal human, he knew she'd have already killed him. 

"I'm... I'm... s-sorry..." Breath was trapped in his lungs. His body was fighting this girl, and it was losing. 

"Oh, yeah? Are you?"

The audience snickered behind her. How could he be able to blend, now? They all decided to hate him...

Who cares?

Before he knew what he was doing, he gently grabbed Terra's wrist and squeezed. He had to assert himself. He was a Strong-Arm, too. "Let... go."

She smirked, unfazed. But he knew that look in her eye. That I see you look.

Seconds later, she rejoined her dressed-up posse, and Adam remained slumped against the wall. He hadn't gotten on his suit yet (hadn't had the time to), a guard barged into their section and yelled, "FIFTEEN MINUTES TO DEBUT!"

"Ooooh, Golden Boy isn't dressed!" Phil yelled, still groping his friend. "Are we supposed to go to the party ugly, too?"

Adam ground his teeth. Stupid Phil. He got up and wobbled to his bunk, dragging his hangered outfit from his bed. He retreated to the bathroom. Another boy was there, but he cowered from Adam. He was a skinny boy, didn't look like he added up to half a Strong-Arm. He had seen the others push him around, too, and not so kindly. 

Back in his other Sector, SA's weren't like this. They were rowdy, of course, but... they all stuck together. They had to-

UFCHUKFU

Not again!

His brain felt like it flip-flopped in his head. His brain was getting pierced by an unknown source, and a voice was tunneling into his mind. Foreign memories ran through him. Why now? Why now?

Adam. Hey, Adam.

I see you, Adam.

I need to take over soon, Adam.

Hiii, Adam.

Get out of my head! It was like this... it was like this when he fought Reeve-

Put on your suit Adam. I want us to look good for our debut!

Good for their debut?

Mm-hm...

Right. Yeah.

Adam put on the suit as fast and neat as he could. The voice disappeared, but Adam did his best to spruce himself u; had to look good for the debut. Graduations were important.

And something big was going to happen. He could feel it.


	14. Iris! (2/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris knows more than anyone in the Compound thinks. Something is wrong with Kai, Dr. Holmes is not what he seems, and the ambush is on the horizon. All they need is Adam... but he is nowhere to be found??

When lunch time ended, Iris wanted to clear out with the rest of them. That would be the inconspicuous thing to do, the normal thing to do.

But she spied something peculiar... and a bit familiar.

Mira following Reeve away, Adam and Skeet close after them. Kai dragged behind, though, holding his stomach. Some of the Forges tapped him on the shoulder as they passed and he nodded and struggled to smile. They said he had better hurry up, or he'd be late to get dressed.

She drew closer to him. He didn't seem to notice her. She was pretty small in her basic form, so she didn't blame him.

"Hey-"

"Oh!" The boy seemed to jump five feet in the air. He looked down at her, then looked away, his cheeks flushing. "Oh... Man, you really startled me. Everybody walks so quietly these days..."

"Maybe," she replied. She glanced down at his belly. "I know we don't know each other, but I wanted to ask if you were, um, alright?"

His eyes got big. He turned to her again, and tried that fake smile he gave to the Forges. "I'm fine. Just ate something that didn't really agree with me, I guess. It's nothing to worry about."

He had a hand shoved in his pocket. She could see his hand shift under the fabric. A light rattling threatened her, but she could hear it loud and clear. She remembered that rattling well-

"MOVE IT!" yelled a guard. "What's gotten into you kids this week? You're not going to be dragging your feet at the graduation!"

He shook his gun at them for emphasis. Kai was the first to say, "See you around!" and sped off to the exit. A second later, Iris did the same, making eye contact with the guards as she passed. She wasn't scared of them. They had no idea about the storm coming.

All she had to do was wear the stupid dress, and play along, just until her family came. She'd have to pull Adam to the side, though. make sure he would execute his part of the plan.

They didn't have room to mess up. Not this time.  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Iris smoothed out the wrinkles of her dress. The auditorium was crowded. The rich people (autocrats? Aristocrats?) sat up in those sky-high seats, laughing and chortling away. 

They were so well-dressed, with expensive hair and dresses and suits. Some of them sponsored kids, others were simply there to invest. They all stared at the kids like they were silly little products to sell.

Iris couldn't hate them any more than she already did.

The lab rat kids sat at the bottom, nearest to the stage. They had been seated in the numerous nosebleeds, according to their groups. She sat shoulder-to-shoulder with Biggos much larger (and meaner) than her. They glared at her with boiling contempt.

"You really think you belong here?" they would snicker.

"You are so useless," some would giggle.

"Where were you last night?" they had had asked yesterday.

Iris didn't answer any of them. Just stared down at her feet, or stared at a wall. Her groupmates simply threw her to the ground that night and was content with her sleeping on the floor. That was her punishment, since "none of the superiors asked where you were".

Of course they didn't. Gustav made sure they couldn't care less... 

But that floor was cold, and she hadn't liked it at all. It reminded her of a time long past... a time where she was just as useless as she was now...

No, she thought. She had a home! She had a bed! It just wasn't here.

She continued to smooth out the nonexistent wrinkles. She peered over the crowd, trying to spot Adam with his group. But the Strong-Arms were being way too rowdy, as per usual. They stood up and shoved each other and pulled each other's hair... a lot like the party the other night...

The Strong-Arms were alone in this ruckus, though. Every other group sat and whispered away... Especially hers (about her).

But all of that hushed when the lights went down. Then, a spotlight illuminated the stage, leaving a single man and a walkie-talkie presented before them. The guy on the stage looked like a bland piece of bread, but the walkie-talkie started talking up a storm.

"Helloooooo, everyone! It's your beloved Dr. Holmes!"

Everything in her stood on edge. Memories of him wanted to bubble to the surface, but she tried her best to push them down. 

You aren't beloved, Iris thought. You are feared.

"Isn't this an exciting day?" his voice blared. "I know this is the night you've all been waiting for.

Iris smirked. Yeah. It has been.

"This is the night that will determine these thirty students futures... and someday, it will determine all of yours."

No. Not hers. All of this would be undone tonight. All they had to do was get to the party.

She looked for Adam again. There was a chance he was just sitting, trying to make himself small (that's what Gustav told him to do...). But he would have definitely lifted his head to nod at her or something... and he was super tall! Iris should have been at least able to see his little black curl of hair.

Where the heck was he?

"Now, let's begin the calling!" Dr. Holmes said. The bland man tapped his watch and holograms appeared in the sky. Each one had a face on it. The graduates.

They would get their assignments. They would become soldiers... and, if anything went wrong with Gustav's, they would go off to die.

ADAAAAAAAAM.


	15. Important Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important!!!

Hey. This is me.

I'm here to say that ao3 maaay be on the fritz, or might be taken down (maybe??) and honestly I get it.

So I'm here to tell you that most further chapters will be posted on Quotev! When I have the time...

I might post a few more chapters here in the future, but for better updates look up "Happy All the Time [the Hollow fic]" in Quotev's database!

Thank you! (Hopefully I'll update in a few days... My parents have been on my back for days, sooo...)

Yeah!


	16. Before (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reeve pulls Mra aside. She has a question for him.

Mira followed Reeve into the hallway, right in front of the boy's bathroom. Everyone else in the group (friend-group, really) went off to their next periods, off to get dressed up to see the auction-

"Dang, I should've pulled Kai over, too," Reeve said, sucking his teeth. He then turned his focus on her. His eyes were...

"I have something super important to tell you. Do you understand?"

Her heart skipped a beat. She was quick to smile, though, and said, "Oh, um... sure... Is there something wrong?"

"No... ugh..." He covered his face, and peeked between his fingers.

She knew what he was looking at. The guards. There were two posted just a ways away. They both stared at the kids with a smirk. Ugh.

"I don't know how to say this... properly."

"I have a minute." Definitely only a minute, but she could lag a bit. This seemed urgent. "What's up?"

"I know we don't know each other well, but..."

"But?"

"You wanna go to the party with me? And stick close to me?" He said it super loud. He raised his eyebrows with secret emphasis. The guards' smirks turned to smirking and shoving each other. "Please?"

There was more to it. Something that laid under the request. 

But her own smile grew wider. This was going to need a simple, simple answer. Maybe a yes. Maybe an I Would Love To.

But she asked what was truly on her mind.

"Why now?"


	17. Before (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reeve answers Mira, but it doesn't reveal all (or anything...)

Mira honestly wanted to know. She'd been here a few months. They'd nodded at each other like, once before today, and they were just passing each other in the hall.

"Why now?" Reeve repeated. He looked to his shoes, then looked up at the guards, then back at her. "I was too nervous to tell you about my true feelings."

OMG, she thought. She hoped her cheeks weren't on fire. "Are you for real?"

"For real," he said with a smile. t was a melty smile that did melty things... Ugh.

Focus, she thought. This guy has something else he wants to say. He just can't say it now! 

"I'd love to go to the party with you. I'm sure it'll be really fun."


	18. Things to Know

There are things you don't know about the Compound.

But that's normal. Most don't know much. People just know what they're told. Most believe it, and are alright with it.

But some people aren't.

That's what the pitchforks and signs of protest outside the borders are for. To say: 

"No."

"You're not telling us the right things."

"You're not telling us the truth!"

"What are you really doing in there?"

"What are you doing to those children?"

But only a few know the whole story... Most don't know about the beginning.

But some do.


	19. Things to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tidbit about tattoos.

As a graduate, you need records, a footprint, a paper trail. Things to remind you and others of where you've been, who you are, and where you're going.

Sometimes that's stored in papers. Hundreds of words and jargon that'll mush up your brain if you try too hard to understand it. It all reads the same:

This child is an It. This child is nothing. This is how we trivialize a human life. This is how we play God.

But there is another kind of record. It's more ceremonial than anything else, but it's the most important to note. It's how they say:

This is who you are, who you've been, how we've forced you to become and unbecome. Over. And over. And over again.

So.

They get tattoos.

Imagine! Your worth, based on something can't even remember? Good thing Skeet has the parents he has... or else he'd be at the bottom of the rung, slumped right next to the love of his life... 

The graduates get their tattoos determine everything.

It is a series of +'s and X's and O's. Straight down.

Maybe down a graduate's arm. Maybe down their back. Maybe down their leg. Maybe down their chest. Maybe down their neck... 

It's hilarious, because they ask the graduate to choose wear. To give them one last choice. To give them one last thing to control.

Terra Trapp will chose a pink + X X O down the back of her leg.

Phil will chose a black X X X X O down his right arm.

And every other graduate chooses. The artist makes sure the ink bolds with each holographic stroke. The needle is claiming the flesh with unknown technology. Everyone in that auditorium was on the edge of their seat.

This has been shown in front of everyone in the entire Compound. Five hours of +'s and X's and O's.

These graduates have no idea what it means. Maybe it's a good thing, but...

Iris had been biting into her lip until it bled.


	20. Things to Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tidbit about things.

The wealthy like to associate with the Compound. There are three types of them, and it's important to note what they are.

Many of the insiders who aren't scientists, the rich ones simply there to watch the children dance and prance and die off, put their own children into the Compound.

Parents like this all have different reasons, but the parents like of Kai and Skeet's keep their reasons under safe lock and key... for now.

The second kind are truly only in it for the money. the child who everyone wants to buy some sort of labor from are the ones the wealthy grab at. They usually, too, grab at the ones nobody cares for. The ones with no one to kiss them goodnight. The powerful ones just waiting to swear allegiance to the highest bidder.

Children like Reeve and Adam are this way. Mira is soon to join this club, too, once she gets her own set of X's.

The last kind of rich insiders take the children as "their own". They are sponsors who like to pretend. They hug the children during holidays and dress their chosen children like dolls on a shelf.

Believe it or not, the dolls are the luckiest of the children at the Compound.

But I guess you couldn't really say that Vanessa was all that lucky, could you?

Hm.

Well.

At least she was a thing to have. Many others didn't get the opportunity to be anything at all.


	21. Things to Read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tidbit...

I sauntered in the group of Hovers, trying to keep my head down, fist clenched around my latest piece of paper. Once we got to the party, I'd get the others and get to the hallway.

Hopefully... everything would unfold as it had to. As long as I followed their instructions, I'd be good.


	22. Important!

This school year's kicking my butt, so chapter updates are probs gonna be scarce... Sorry! I'll at least try to update a bit next week, but promises!


	23. Something Wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeet isn't looking so hot.

I looked for Skeet in the crowd. I had been lucky my group hadn't bothered me today, but I knew it wouldn't last that long. We needed to bounce now.

When I saw him, he was right next to Mira. When I came in closer, I saw him smiling like a fool being next to her. She was in a roaring red dress, chatting away, no care in the world, so she obviously hadn't seen me yet. 

Skeet, though, was holding his stomach in place. His smile now looked a little strained, and he searched the crowd-

Immediately, we locked eyes. I could tell something was very wrong.


End file.
